The Code Monkeys
Logo descriptions by XthebiglogofanX,Gst0395 and PAV123 Background: The Code Monkeys was founded in Leeds, United Kingdom in 1989 by Colin Hogg and Mark Kirkby. They had originally done console ports of various titles, though later in their history began to release now-infamous shovelware "games" of knock-off cartoons by German animation studio Dingo Pictures, many of which were published by Midas Interative and Phoenix Games on the PlayStation 1 and 2, along with poorly developed titles based on various films and cartoons. On February 1st, 2011 the studio was closed. 1st Logo (1990's-2000's) Logo: On a white background, a white, brown outlined rectangle with a white rectangle with the Code Monkeys logo (a stretched C with a red M in it and a red rectangle near the C) on it. And a cartoon monkey holding a bucket and ladder is near it. Variant: Exists with "www.codemonkeys.com" under it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some early games made by the company, mostly for the PS1. It was also seen on Garfield for the PS2.This was also attached to the Dingo Pictures "games" on the PS1, proceeding the MiDAS logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001) Logo: In a jungle, we see a blank sign. A monkey swings towards it on a vine, carrying a rolled up white banner. The monkey lands on top of it, rolls down the banner (containing the logo) and leaps off, walking off screen. The camera zooms in on the logo. FX/SFX: The monkey's movement and the banner's appearance. Fair animation for the PS1. Music/Sounds: A bongo theme with noises from the monkey. Availability: So far, it was only seen on Goofy's Playhouse for the PlayStation 1. Scare Factor: None. It's kinda funny actually. 3rd Logo (2000's-?) Logo: A white square zooms in, then a monkey with red gloves, red pants and an M for a mouth slides in, then doing a boxing pose. Then, a full shot of him slides in. He moon-walks as he is punching, and hits a giant gorilla, also with red gloves. The gorilla growls, much to the monkey's dismay.The gorilla punches him into the screen, where it freeze-frames to the monkey on the screen, then it fades to the Code Monkeys logo. The URL appears under it. FX/SFX: The movements of the monkey and the formation of the logo. Cheesy Factor: The animation is rather primitive, but it's better than what follows it. Music/Sounds: Descending whooshes for the sliding, punch sounds for the punching in action, then the giant's growl and a whimper. Then a "THWACK!" sound and a weird descending sound, and then a distorted synth splash. Availability: Rare. It's seen on Shrek: Treasure Hunt and The Simpsons: Skateboarding. Scare Factor: Low. The monkey hitting the screen, and the sound effects may get to some, but other than that, it's a funny logo. 4th Logo (Mid-2000's-?) Logo: On a dark stage, a wooden box is seen. A small monkey dressed in a pink/purple jester costume runs, with a spotlight under him. He hits the box, and a small white rectangle flies out of it. The jester lands on the floor, then the rectangle lands on the box, now bigger and with the Code Monkeys logo on it. It lands upside-down, then turns the right way. The jester looks at us, and the camera zooms into the rectangle, where the screen fades to black leaving just the rectangle with the logo. Trivia: The monkey appears on the menus and boxart for games published by Phoenix Games. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: All the animation in this logo. A slight step up from the previous logo, and passable, especially when compared to what follows. The quality of each sound is variable. Music/Sounds: A weird horn sound to start with, then the sound of an audience laughing, then some sound effects to go with the animations, and as we zoom into the logo, an applause is heard. Availability: Found on some later games by the company. This was also attached to the Dingo Pictures "games" on the PS2, proceeding the Phoenix logo. Scare Factor: Low. It's a funny logo. 5th Logo (Late 2000's-2011) Logo: On a white background, three shapes are arranged to form the letters "TCM". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on the latest games by the company before their closure in 2011. Scare Factor: None.